When mounting components on a circuit board or the like with a component mounting machine, large components and components with a special shape that are difficult to pick up using a suction nozzle are clamped and carried by chuck claws of a chuck device. Conventionally, many chuck devices clamp the component from both sides with a pair of (two) chuck claws; however, as disclosed in PTL 1, there are also items with two pairs of (four) chuck claws arranged at an interval of 90° that allows the two pairs of chuck claws to be put into a clamping operation at the same time so that the component is clamped from four directions.